<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You're the Death of Me That's How I Want to Go by Kuudere_Aquarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578743">If You're the Death of Me That's How I Want to Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian'>Kuudere_Aquarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at writing an accent, Author-san too, Desserts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Phantomhive Mansion of Cards, Pie is worth potential death according to my OFC, Too much glitter makes for an angry OFC, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudere_Aquarian/pseuds/Kuudere_Aquarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written in 2012/2013 so please keep that in mind when reading!</p>
<p>Originally posted to FF.net as "Mysterious Household" and "Things Taste Better with Love" under my penname there: Fallen-Autumn-Leaves</p>
<p>Edited 6/2020 to try to improve the quality.</p>
<p>A drabble/snapshot collection of Sebastian/OFC and Ciel/OFC.<br/>Chapter 1: Drabbles between Sebastian and an OFC<br/>Chapter 2: Drabbles featuring Ciel and my OFC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Things Taste Better With Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title inspired by "Collar Full" by Panic!At the Disco</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Apple Pie: The oven's not the only think heating up in the kitchen.<br/>Sugar Cookies: Sebastian loves kitty cookies.<br/>Chocolate Cake: He also likes cake.<br/>Candy Canes: A holiday themed drabble where OFC is super enthusiastic about winter and Ciel's over it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a side note, my OFC Myna shouldn't be confused with Prince Soma's Mina!</p><p>Also I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the song Winter Wonderland</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Apple pie</strong>
</p><p>"Sebastian! The apples are ready!"</p><p>Myna burst through the door, raindrops flying from her hair with a basket of apples from the Phantomhive orchard. She bounded up to Sebastian, who was rolling out a pie crust.</p><p>"Are you making a pie for the young master!" a gasp escaped her lips. "Oh yay! That means Finny and I get the left overs."</p><p>She helped the demon butler and Bardroy cut and peel the apples. When the pie was ready for the oven, and Myna was just putting on the finishing touches, Bard pulled out a flamethrower from thin air. He aimed it at the pie; consequently, aiming it at Myna. She screeched and hid the pie behind her. Regardless what happened to her, the pie was going to survive! Luckily, Sebastian kicked him out before he could do any harm.</p><p>Bassy placed the pie in the oven and as he shut the door and turned, he was thoroughly surprised.</p><p>Myna had stood on her tiptoes and kissed him!</p><p>As she backed away, face red, she declared, "Things taste better with love!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Sugar Cookies</strong>
</p><p>Myna labored all day at the hot stove, fighting Bard for the kitchen. It took her a very long time to ice the sugar cookies to perfection. She put the finishing touches on them and pushed the door open to find most of the household, minus Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka.</p><p>"Myna! Can I have some?" Finny asked, bouncing in place. Bardroy just shuffeled into his newly cleaned kitchen and Mey-rin was unconscious under a pile of smashed dishes. Did walk into the closed door, again?</p><p>Myna quickly pulled the plate away and hurried off to find the scrumptious demon.</p><p>After searching for awhile, she found him cleaning the library. She blushed heavily as she made her way to the red-eyed man. He turned to her as she held out the cookies.</p><p>They were little cat heads, baked and iced perfectly.</p><p>As he bit into one, he let one of his rare "real" smiles grace his face.</p><p>Myna scurried away, she would definitely have a nosebleed later.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chocolate Cake</strong>
</p><p>Myna did a little spying, with Grell's help of course, and determined that her sweet Sebby-chan's favorite dessert was chocolate cake!</p><p>Thus she decided to bake one for his birthday!</p><p>She went through the motions: mixing, baking, and decorating. Just as she unveiled the treat to the unsuspecting man, she paused to ask outloud:</p><p>
  <em>"Do demons even have birthdays?"</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Candy Canes</strong>
</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p><strong>~SLEIGH BELLS RING~<br/></strong> <strong>~ARE YOU LISTENING?~</strong></p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>*gasp* "Sebas-chan! Listen! I think I hear Santa!" Myna screamed runnning to the demon, who smiled at how exuberant the girl was.</p>
      <p>"Idiot, it's just a passing carriage." the ever cheerful Phantomhive commented.</p>
      <p>Her face fell as she looked to the road, a carraige passed by just as Ciel said it would...</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>~IN THE LANE~<br/>~SNOW'S A-GLISTENING~</strong>
      </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Before she knew it, a candy cane was in her face, popping it in her mouth and looking up at Sebastian, she smiled and began to hum a Christmas song.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>~A BEAUTIFUL SIGHT~<br/>~WE'RE HAPPY TONIGHT~<br/>~WALKING IN A WINTER WONDERLAND~</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually wrote these for my friend as a Christmas present in 2011! As with all my old stories that were presents, I'm only editing for grammar and spelling. I don't want to add or remove/change the original too much, it feels kinda sacrilegious. </p><p>Also I can't believe I wrote the words "scrumptious demon" I mean I'm not wrong...but I blush just thinking about it XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mysterious Household</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You think that I can't see what kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all:OFC has her suspicions about a certain butler.</p><p>Glitter: Lizzie picks the wrong person to "beautify."</p><p>House of Cards: OFC builds a Phantomhive mansion of cards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>You Think That I Can't See What Kind Of Man That You Are, If You're A Man At All</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Inspired by "Decode" by Paramore</em>
</p><p>I am Claribelle, Ciel Phantomhive's closest thing to a friend. I have visited him everyday since he returned after his disappearance and his parents' death. I've known him my entire life, we used to play together when we were babies.</p><p>One sunny afternoon we decided to eat out of doors. I say that, but actually I convinced Ciel to let me and all but dragged him along. We sat at a circular table on the veranda and ate a delicious meal that his butler created. Meyrin was stationed to pour drinks and began pouring juice for her master near where Sebastian was standing, a bad combination in and of itself. As I watched, she zoned out and the cup began to overfill. I knew the next few minutes would be full of a teary apologetic maid, and irked butler, and a bored(well more bored) Ciel.</p><p>But just as the first drops fell to the tablecloth, it was quickly pulled away, every dish and cup stayed in place. I looked up to see Sebastian with it over his arm. There was something fishy about him. Totally unreal, he is. I'll have to keep a closer eye on the butler if he was to stay close with my friend.</p><p>
  <em>...you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are, if your a man at all...</em>
</p><hr/><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <strong>Glitter</strong>
      </p>
      <p>"No! Lizzy, don't get it on me! Stay away!" A crash sounded throughout the mansion followed by, "Argh! Look a' wha' ye did! Lizzy git back 'ere!"</p>
      <p>Ciel sighed, by the way things were going, he would never get anything done. As he placed the pen meticulously on his desk, the door burst open as expected and expelled a fearful Elizabeth.</p>
      <p>"Hide me, Ciel!" she shreiked and dived behind his chair.</p>
      <p>Not two seconds later, Marcy stumbled in. She was covered in sparkles, with glitter in her hair and littering her clothes. Her dark brown eyes sparkled, but not with glitter. If there was one thing Marcy hated more than anything, it was the shiny micro-confetti.</p>
      <p>"Ciel, 'old 'er, the' li'l blonde there!" as she got more agitated, her accent became more pronounced.</p>
      <p>"It's just a little gltter," Lizzy defended, slightly coming out from behind the impassive boy. With a growl, Marcy lunged for the blonde. Luckily Sebastian chose that moment to make an appearance before Marcy murdered Lizzie and got blood everywhere. He probably just didn't want to clean up the mess.</p>
      <p>As Sebastian drug her away and Lizzie listened to her self preservation to safely <strike>torture</strike> beautify the other servants, the young Earl picked up his pen and returned to his work. Nothing would ever surprise him anymore.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><hr/><p>
  <strong>House of Cards</strong>
</p><p>Iris was building a house of cards, actually, a mansion.</p><p>And if you want to be more specific, the Phantomhive mansion where she currently resided. She had already used up two packs of cards she found in Ciel's desk. Working on the third pack, she was finishing the porch when Ciel entered. the red haired girl was standing in his chair, working on the massive card house on his desk. Her chocolate eyes turned as he walked over the threshold.</p><p>"Oh, look Ciel!" She exlcaimed, but in her excitement, she leaned too close when she spoke.</p><p>Her exhaled breath gently caressed the playing cards before pushing them off balance, and they floated serenly to the desk. Iris' face paled and then reddened, and she flopped the unused cards on top of thier fallen comrades. Her honey brown eyes teared up as she jumped from her perch and ran to Ciel. Catching him in an embrace, she cried.</p><p>Mansions of cards were fun, until they are destroyed.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Then it was just a waste of time and a large amount of disapointment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>